An example of a known multiscreen display device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294574. The multiscreen display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294574 includes multiple display devices each including a display unit that displays an image and a frame unit that surrounds the outer periphery of the display unit. The respective frame units of the display devices are in close proximity to each other. Each of the frame units has its outer peripheral surface provided with depressions depressed from the outer peripheral surface toward a corresponding one of the display units and projections projecting from the outer peripheral surface toward a side opposite to the corresponding display unit. The depressions and projections of the display devices, which are in close proximity to each other, fit together.
Liquid crystal display devices may be used as individual display devices in a multiscreen display device such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294574. A common liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight device that illuminates the liquid crystal panel with light for display. Of these components, the backlight device may have a detachable light source. In that case, the backlight device includes an attaching and detaching slot for permitting attaching and detaching of the light source. However, depending on how the liquid crystal display device is installed, the slot is obstructed by an obstacle (such as a liquid crystal display device coupled to the liquid crystal display device). This has raised fears of making attaching and detaching of the light source difficult.